


Their Little Comet

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blitzo Is A Worried Dad, Blitzo being Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Demons, Dorks in Love, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Mentioned Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Old Married Couple, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Protective Parents, Sexuality Crisis, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Comet, over the years, has become best friends with Noir from the time they met, to knowBut it seems like they something more.....And Blitzo doesn't like that!! >:(
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Original Character(s), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona (Helluva Boss) & Original Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Original Character(s), Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia, Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Their Little Comet

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT NEW EPISODE HUH 
> 
> IM A SIMP!
> 
> BLITZO APPARENT DATED THAT GIRL, LOONA AND HELL BORN SHAVE HUMAN DISGUISES, APPARANETLY BARBIE IS IN REHAP, MOXXIE IS DRUNK ALSO SUCCUBSES AHHHHHHHH!!!
> 
> I loved it so much! I love Loona's little crush too! ( SHE LIKES HIMBOS)
> 
> Also, Blitzo being like: WHERE IS MY BABY?!?! 
> 
> HAD ME BAWLING

Comet didn't like these stupid royal parties she had to go to with her family. She loved her family, which they made way more fun. But they always bored her with the lame music, lame guest, and mainly lame everything. She leaned against the wall, watching the party go on before she blew an annoyed huff into the air, when she turned on her heels, standing before her, upside down, was Noir grinning mischievously.

" Boo!" The echoes, sounding like a gunshot when off from an old radio recording. Comet laughed, pushing them back.

" You jerk." She snickered, watching them float down to her level." What made you so late?"

" Oh, nothing much." They showed off there be the outfit." Had to find the perfect shirt to wear." They smiled." Wanna ditch and have fun?"

" I'd love to, but I gotta stay." She admits." Bullshit ya know?"

" Oh, I know." They smirked.

" Your smirk says otherwise." Comet pokes their cheek." What are you planning?"

" Nothing." Noir smirked before the lights dimmed to a soft red color and they held out their hand to her as the music began to play." Wanna dance?"

" Cheeky bastard." She smirked and held their hand back, following along with the music." You're doing this, aren't you? I feel like your going to get into more trouble just cause of this."

" Who cares, hotshot." They twirled her with a snicker." Learn to let loose~" Noir teased." Or is that royal blood getting to you?" She gasped offendedly.

" I'd never let myself become that. So damn boring all the time. Thankfully I have Imp in me. Keeps me on my feet." She chirped, spinning on her heels.

" Ho-ly shit," Loona said, from the back, she and Octavia watched the two teens have the time of their lives.

" You know how much money Blitzo owes me now?!"

" You made a bet with him, without me?! I knew this was going to happen!" She stared." How long till they kiss is the real question."

"How long till they have a heart attack." Loona snickered, downing her drink.

" Whatcha kids looking at?!" Blitzo grinned, tossing his arms around the two girls' waist.

" Take that stupid fucking fake beard off already!" Loona growled, pulling at it. Octavia scoffs.

" Yeah, it's really freaking us out now."

" You're dad thinks it's hot." Blitzo scoffed." And you evaded my question, whatcha gazing at?" " Comet's new partner." Loona points. " Oh, Comets new-" His eyes shot open, widely," COMET'S WHAT?!" Blitzo widely looked towards the dance floor to see Noir and Comet dancing together, having the time of their life. " That's an award-winning look." Loona laughed, getting a picture of Blitzo eyes widened and mouth agape. " Don't just stand there with your mouth open. You'll catch flies." Octavia taps Blitzo jaw.

" Why do I feel like I need to commit a genocide."

" Oh, the joys of parenting." Octavia jokes.

" You killed the guy that took me to prom." Loona raised a brow to him." I was expecting this."

" Why hasn't she told us yet?! And that's kid been here for YEARS!" Blitzo through his arms towards Noir as they and she danced along.

" Nobody would tell your anything CAUSE OF THIS STUPID FAKE BEARD," Loona growls.

" What are you two on about with your father?" Stolas said, wearing an elegant, feather-covered robe, leading into a long cape that draped over his back and arms.

" He's losing it cause of that." Octavia points.

" WHAT DO WE DO?! THAT'S MY FUCKING BABY RIGHT THERE!" Blitzo screeched.

" It doesn't seem too bad! We've known them for many years now, love." Stolas hooted." Plus, if anything happens, you know how powerful we are~" He grinned.

" Threats. Threats are good." Blitzo agreed." This is why I married you."

" Or it could be nothing and we're a bunch of fucking idiots." Loona shrugged." Maybe that idea." Noir led them out the open building to the more floral balcony. " No their definitely gonna kiss." Octavia stared. Only for Stolas and Blitzo to be gone in a flash.

" Are we assholes?" Loona asked.

" No." Octavia sipped her drink." Good sisters? Yes." She shakes her drink.

" I'll drink to that.".

* * *

Comet followed them out the building and leaned against the balcony side while Noir took a more fun approach and jumped onto it, throwing their legs over the side and balancing on the pole.

" If you fall, I swear." Comet snickered.

" Oooooo~ I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna fall~" Noir teased, flapping their wings as they rocked back and forth.

" Good. Maybe it'll be quieter here." She jabbed.

" Ack! My heart!" They grabbed their chest and stuck their tongue out, to the only fall against her." Bleh. You've killed me. You heartless beast."

" Oooo~ I'll sell you on the black market too!" " Better sell me for a lot then! I ain't cheap! Not some cheap bitch!" Noir pats their chest.

" Yeah yeah, whatever." She smiled towards him with a grin and a wink. Noir stared for a moment and smiled at her." You sure you don't wanna go have fun?" They smiled.

" I'm sure, but thanks." Comet chuckled." If your so desperate to have fun with me, maybe I'll see if my dad will let you come along with us to the human world!" " Oh cool!" They laughed," That should be fun! I haven't ever seen the human world." " It's really amazing, just that the humans aren't usually. They always try killing us." Comet lamented. " I would if people were trying to kill me." Noir snickered. They leaned closer to her as Comet did the same. They both looked out towards the city. " Hey Noir? I wanted to ask if tomorrow you'd like to do something fun with me?" " Oh?" Noir chuckled," Now you wanna have fun with little me? What do you have in mind?"

" Horseback riding duh!" She laughed, nudging them." Come on, don't you think it'll be fun?"

" I guess a little," They sheepishly grinned. Noir leaned closer to Comet. She smirked back at him before a voice cut through their moment.

" Wait who's coming along with us?!" Blitzo said, catching the two outside.

" Hiya dad."She greets," I still can't believe that beard is staying on."

" It's fucking amazing and you all know it." Blitzo pours crossing his arms. " Well, great news did you guys here? I asked Noir to come along tomorrow with us!" She grinned, pulling them into a hug. Blitzo huffed,"

Thought this was a daddy thing.." He whispered.

" Blitzo.." Stolas pulled sternly on his cheek to discipline him." That's wonderful to hear my little Implet! Will be sure you two have a wonderful time! The sands of the West are quite beautiful this time of year," Stolas admits.

" Just don't count for the giant sandworms," Blitzo adds.

" Oh, that sounds so cool to see!" Noir laughed.

" I know right!" Comet grinned," I think you'll really like it. It's really fun." She admits. Noir smiled back at her before fear washed over Blitzo's body and quickly pushed himself between the two.

" You!" He points a call at Noir," You better not touch my baby, ya hear?!"

" Not this again-Dad!" Comet hooted." Daddy, get him to stop!" She blushed, watching her dad basically chew out her best friend like they were breaking up! She just invites him along for some fun.

" Blitzy! Stop terrorizing that poor boy!" Stolas hissed, walking over to him as from behind them, Loona and Octavia watched Stolas stomp over to the Imp.

" _And another thing_ \- HEY! WAIT STOLAS!" Blitzo screamed as he was picked up into the air and held over his husband's shoulder." I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Blitzo hollered, kicking his legs around and swinging his arms." PUT ME DOWN!"

" Terribly sorry about him." Stolas hoot apologetically, grimacing." I suppose we'll see you then."

" Uh-huh." They nodded, a bit weary.

" Come on now." Stolas turned," You are in big trouble mister." Stolas huffed in annoyance. Comet hid her face in her hands, keeping her pink cheeks covered and hidden away. Coughing brought her out as she blushed seeing Noir wave sheepishly to her before hopping over the balcony. She gasped, running to the edge, seeing him floating happily.

" You jerk." She laughed.

" See ya around, Princey~" They winked at her before flying off into the night. She sighed dreamily, leaning on the marble side until she realized she was being watched.

" Holy shit...You like them!" Octavia stared as Comet's face burned bright.

" NO I DON'T!" She screeched.

" You totally do! Look at your face!" Loona laughed, pointing towards her face as it was bright red now.

" YOU ARE THE WORST!" Comet yelled, covering her face as she followed her parents out.

* * *

" I'm telling you Stolas!" Blitzo paced back and forth while on top of the bed, laid Stolas who looked rather annoyed at his husband's antics." THAT KID! BAD NEWS!" He snapped his pointer he used to poke at a picture of a terribly drawn Noir." Look! They're gonna get all close!" He flipped the paper," THEN THERE GONNA HOLD HANDS-" He showed off a new picture of Comet and Noir practically tonging each other.

" Blitzy nooo..." Stolas covered his eyes, disgusted at the crude drawing.

" AH AH AH! AND THEN THEY'LL FUCK AND WE'LL BE GRANDPARENTS! I AM NOT DEALING WITH THAT! I AM ONLY..." He tapped his claw on his chin."...Forty? No forty sounds correct...FORTY!" He stomped his foot," I AM TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!"

" I would argue with you about this," Stolas tail flicked away the papers," Since they are related to the Radio demon-" He holds up a finger seeing Blitzo," Let me finish. But, we've known them since Comet and they were tiny! They were playmates practically! If they wanted to try something, I'm pretty much our daughter would have caught on and done something." Stolas explained, wrapping his tail around Blitzo and pulling him onto the bed." She got that from you." He booped Blitzo snout.

" This isn't going to stop me from making sure _absolutely_ happens." Blitzo spat, crossing his arms.

" I wouldn't have it any other way~" Stolas wrapped his arm around the Imp's shoulders," Now come here~" His beak nestled against the Imp's neck." You're so stressed as it is, I swear," Stolas kissed his neck. Blitzo fell back letting him as he narrowed his eyes at the doodles that covered the crinkled papers.

Nobody messes with his kids.


End file.
